


Family

by Harripotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harripotter/pseuds/Harripotter
Summary: All he needs
Kudos: 3





	Family

Sam stares out the window of another empty motel room. Dean and dad having left on a hunt sam is too young for.  
Feeling alone sam thinks of all the things he wishes he could do, wishing he was a normal kid with a normal family. Desperately wanting to fit in somewhere.

Suddenly hearing the impalas engine sam runs to the door yanking it open seeing dean and his dad walking towards him. Both dirty and exhausted but alive.  
Dean is animatedly chatting about the hunt while dad grunts in response.

"Hey sammy" they both say.  
"Dont call me sammy" sam says smiling secretly.

Everything is okay now. His family is back togeather.  
Sam goes to join them at the tiny table happy to be back with them.


End file.
